The present invention relates to a vehicle door latch device.
In a vehicle door latch device, when a locking mechanism is in a lock state, an unlocking operation is made with or right after an opening action of a door, and there are means for avoiding a panic state where it cannot be turned to an unlock state as described in JP4196617B2.
In the vehicle door latch device in JP4196617B2, a locking lever that constitutes a locking mechanism is divided to a main lever and a subsidiary lever that is pivotally mounted on the same axis as of the main lever and can move relative to the main lever. In the lock state, right after or with the door-opening action, an unlocking operation is carried out, it causes the panic state where an opening link (opening member in JP4196617B2) coupled to a subsidiary lever contacts an opening lever (lift lever) from a direction where an operation is impossible, the main lever can be moved to an unlock position against an urging force of a spring acting on between the main lever and the subsidiary lever, and the door-opening action stops once, thereby moving the subsidiary lever and the opening link to the unlock position.
However, in the vehicle door latch device in JP4196617B2, in addition to the two divided structure of the main lever and the subsidiary lever, a spring for an urging force is provided between the two divided levers, thereby increasing the number of parts and production cost.